The present invention relates generally to the field of mattress support foundations and more particularly to a spring loaded locking system for a box spring assembly which enables a mattress support deck to be secured in position by the individual spring modules of the assembly. The arrangement of the uppermost portion of each spring allows the locking system to form an interference fit with a pair of parallel brace wires and a connecting wire extending transversely therebetween.
While box spring assemblies are known to exist in a variety of styles, each assembly is generally constructed out of three main components, including a frame, spring modules and a mattress support deck supported above the frame by the spring modules. In securing the support deck to the spring modules various methods have been devised to decrease both production time and material cost. Originally, spring modules were secured to the mattress support deck by a variety of clips encircling both an upper portion of the spring module and a member of the grid network of the support deck.
Drawbacks have been found to exist in the previous support deck securement methods, including the following: the high number of parts required for securement (i.e. four clips per spring module); the length of time required to install each spring module; the number of wires required for the grid network; specialized forming requirements of various portions of the grid network; and weld fatigue and subsequent breakage in a welded grid network.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to decrease the number of components required in the production of a box spring assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to decrease the production time required in securing a spring module to the support deck.
It is a further object of the invention to minimize weld fatigue and subsequent breakage of weld sections.
The present invention also has as an objective a box spring assembly wherein a variable number of spring patterns may be incorporated into a common support deck.
It is also an object of the invention to eliminate spring noise created by spring to spring contact within the assembly.
The present invention provides for a spring module having a novel upper portion which utilizes the properties and shape of the spring itself to create an interference locking fit between the upper portion of the spring and the support deck. Each spring module consists of a pair of outwardly directed V-shaped sections integrally formed with the upper portion of the spring module. The vertices of the V-shaped sections may be formed so as to project either upward or downward of the upper section of the spring. A pair of legs extend either upwardly or downwardly away from the vertices until merging with the upper portion of the spring module. When properly positioned onto a support deck, the vertex of each V-section will contact a single connecting wire of the grid network. The wider legs of the V-sections then slope, either upward or downward, so as to straddle the connecting wire and cross, either beneath or above, one of a pair of parallel brace wires. The length and shape of the upper portion of the spring module provides a sufficient locking force to wedge the V-sections in place, using a principle similar to a taper lock. To secure the support deck in this manner, each spring module requires a pair of parallel brace wires and a transversely positioned connecting wire.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.